


[授权翻译]独一无二的夏天 A Summer Like None Other

by SherlLeopold



Series: 独一无二 Like None Other [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Draco, Adopted Harry Potter, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Mirror magic, Mirror of Erised, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlLeopold/pseuds/SherlLeopold
Summary: 原作者注：本文接续原著系列1-5部和不同的第六部。《混血王子》从未发生，取而代之的是《独一无二的一年》，该文已上传至本站（译者注：AO3）。在开始阅读本文前最好先阅读那一篇，但是如果你需要补充前情：哈利被斯内普收养，德拉科投向光明面，斯内普也收养了他。德斯礼家除了达德利全部死亡，他减了很多重，并且在一个有天赋的心理治疗师的帮助下改邪归正。所以现在哈利有了父亲和兄弟，以及一个和他站在一起的表哥。卢修斯死了并被变成了石像，目前作为雕塑被放在霍格沃兹，莱姆斯·卢平目前正用斯内普发明的改良版复方汤剂的作用下伪装成卢修斯·马尔福。由于《独一无二的一年》写作于《混血王子》出版之前，此世界观下的一些设定与原作有所不同。在本文重，斯内普是纯血巫师，父亲的名字叫赫斯提利安（Hostilian）（作者注：这个名字本身能解释很多事）。邓布利多没有死，但是潘西·帕金森死了，西奥多·诺特因杀死潘西被关进阿兹卡班。德拉科比哈利小，但是只小几天（译者注：该信息在本文中很重要）。我相信还有更多不同，但是现在只想到这些。请记住，《混血王子》中发生的事情未必发生在这个故事里。现在，故事开始了。
Series: 独一无二 Like None Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538560
Kudos: 4





	1. 作者及译者前言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Summer Like None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836478) by [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight). 

提示：原作者授权翻译，禁止转载，如果想要在其他地方发布请询问原作者。

本文为Aspeninthesunlight创作的哈利波特AU三部曲的第二部，AU开始自罗琳原著第五部之后，代替混血王子和死亡圣器。部分人物设定与原著有所不同。整体走向为成长和亲情向，本部无详细暴力描写但是第一部和作者正在创作的第三部包含暴力描写。死亡的角色是卢修斯·马尔福。译者由于精力有限无法翻译长达96章的第一部《独一无二的一年》，但是第一部和本部关系十分紧密，如果有机会一定要看。第一部可通过搜索A Year Like None Other 找到。  
原作者Aspeninthesunlight及其协同创作者的创意和故事构建能力非常出色，几乎没有冗余信息。在阅读本系列的时候请记住在文中时常被提到的一句话：计中有计。  
另外，译者对于一些咒语和人名的翻译可能和中译版哈利波特不同，译者会尽量给出对照表，如果有看不懂的请回复。 译者SherlLeopold及校对Bosang祝大家食用愉快


	2. 万魂之镜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为很多人物在第一部已经出现，所以提及的时候没有背景会有点阅读吃力，在这里介绍一下。  
卢辛达：莱姆斯·卢平的姨妈，凤凰社的成员之一。  
玛莎：哈利，德拉科和达德利的心理咨询师，是一个在麻瓜世界找到工作的哑炮（强烈怀疑这个是原作者本体）。  
阿兰：第六年的黑魔法防御术老师，一如既往不中用，因为对哈利的偏见无意帮助卢修斯·马尔福绑架哈利和德拉科，最后以决斗的方式被斯内普赶出霍格沃兹。  
瓦尔普吉斯：纳西莎的远房叔叔，年轻的时候以用麻瓜生的魔法孩子偷换魔法家庭的哑炮孩子为生。  
德文：斯内普位于德文郡的安全屋。  
翻译问题：  
伏地魔的称号黑魔王（the Dark Lord）我选择翻译为黑领主。  
贝拉特里克斯（Bellatrix）翻译为贝拉翠斯，六个字实在是长得超出了我的接受能力。  
另外：  
在作者的第一部作品中，德拉科在收养后已经改名德拉科·斯内普。还蛮好笑的。

德拉科之前的任何一个夏天都和这一个截然不同。他曾经在威尔特郡度过被奢侈品环绕的暑假，在轻易大过西弗勒斯整个宿舍的卧室里消磨时间。连在假期都要分享同一个房间，这有点太过了。他们还在城堡里这个事实对他来说无关紧要——就算他们去了德文，他和哈利还是得分享同一间房间。  
话说回来，有个兄弟还是蛮不错的。假期对德拉科来说基本总是孤单的一段时光，除了每晚非常正式的晚宴之外，身边只有家教和家养精灵。没错，他曾经是有一个私人魁地奇球场，就属于他一个人，但是一缺三的魁地奇不怎么有意思。现在他可以和哈利测试他的技巧——哈利是个很出色的搜球手。  
当然，没有德拉科出色  
但是，哈利的确出色，非常出色。就算骑着火弩XL，德拉科也要拼尽全力才能抢先抓住飞贼。还有，当德拉科打败哈利的时候，哈利脸上那个表情，真是什么都值了！  
有的时候赢得他们的即兴比赛的是哈利，但是没关系，这些失败让德拉科在下一次比赛的时候更努力尝试。每次他和哈利进入球场的时候，他都能感觉到自己的技术得到了长进和磨砺。  
他在霍格沃兹的魁地奇最终赛季一定会很了不起……前提是哈利决定替格兰芬多出征。韦斯里家的姑娘无法构成同等的挑战。  
德拉科十分期待当着全校的面向哈利发出挑战，并且这一次得到最终的胜利  
魁地奇没有占去他们所有的日子。哈利用了每一个早晨在实验室帮助西弗勒斯和卢辛达，随便西弗勒斯跟他说什么，他都依照指示切碎，碾碎，切小块或者碾成糊。因为德拉科没有其他什么事可以做，所以他也习惯上帮忙了。实际上他不得不帮忙，这是为了帮助西弗勒斯和卢辛达改良狼毒试剂，哈利加入是因为对他狼人朋友的担心。西弗勒斯并不是真的需要帮助，但是他知道哈利有多想帮忙。  
德拉科的动机和哈利的一样高尚。啊不是因为他有多么过度关心卢平，但是他的确关心他的母亲。目前来说，卢平在伪装中保持安全对于纳西莎很重要。万一黑领主发现了卢平的双重生活，纳西莎也会受到牵连惩罚，毫无疑问是折磨，不管她是不是知道真相。  
所以，他们要尽力保证卢平的真实身份尽可能不为人知，最好包括纳西莎在内的每个人都相信他是卢修斯。德拉科尽量不去思考太多这件事的含义，但是有时在晚上，他无法阻止自己的脑海中闪过一幕幕场景。他知道他的的母亲期待时不时的亲吻，他看到过她满怀期待地向他的父亲抬起手，偶尔，她的嘴唇。  
卢平会听从她的暗示吗？  
想到这个的时候，德拉科就会在他的床上颤抖。卢平必须这样做，不是吗？这是伪装的一部分。但是这太糟了，太糟了。德拉科不想让他的母亲被狼人这种半人的生物触碰，随意的那种也不行。  
但是他知道最好不要把这种事昭告天下：哈利大多数的时候还行，但是没什么比德拉科所谓的“种族主义”能更快激怒他的办法了。  
说真的，这不是种族主义！这和种族主义一点关系都没有。德拉科只是比较理智而已，谁会希望自己的母亲和一只有要命的高度传染性疾病的瘟狗厮混？反正他不行。但是狼毒试剂能让狼人最糟糕的特质保持在掌控之下，所以德拉科一直把他那些糟糕的想法留给自己，和哈利一起切，碾，斩。  
好吧，几乎一直。他也有个极限。  
西弗勒斯好像明白这点。哈利很明显想要每天都全天投入在狼毒试剂上，德拉科为了跟进进度本也想这样，但是西弗勒斯阻止了这样的想法，他坚持卢辛达和他下午需要单独工作。  
单独工作？开玩笑吧？校长时不时用各种德拉科听过最愚蠢透明的理由来拜访，这人对卢辛达有意思，简直是一目了然。但是德拉科对此不发表看法，玩笑也不开，取笑一下西弗勒斯和玛莎的关系是另一桩事。不管西弗勒斯多触火，他不会真的怨恨德拉科。  
校长德拉科就不确定了，最好小心处理。德拉科觉得在他被丢出教室开除之后，他几乎是勉强挤进霍格沃兹的。他是翻案了，大多数时候也觉得自己受欢迎，他给史莱哲林得的那些分有点用处，但是他还是没办法放松到能够随心所欲。  
不像哈利，他有的时候跟校长讲话就好像他们是两个老朋友似的。德拉科想象不到自己能这样。德拉科永远都不会跟任何人承认他觉得邓布利多有点可怕，当然西弗勒斯可能已经知道了  
所以早上做狼毒试剂，下午打魁地奇。晚上呢，大多时候德拉科和哈利就继续他们在城堡里的探索。城堡里迷宫似的走廊，积满灰尘的角落和缝隙多得超出他的想象。当然啦， 劫掠者地图在对他们了解那一部分已经探索过了哪一部分还没有这点上很有用。  
如果哈利能多看那东西两眼的话。  
“我们去过那个房间了。”德拉科说着轻轻叹气，“你忘了吗？在学期结束之前。我们谈过你的问题。你没有再……呃，扎你自己吧？我是说，西弗勒斯真的用了令人惊叹的办法来替你辩护。那肯定能让你好受些吧，嗯？”  
哈利把手掌支在储藏室门上。“但是阿兰从来都不是真正的问题。好吧，不是问题根源。玛莎让我意识到了这点。不管其他人对我说了或者做了什么，想要呃……对我自己做那种事的主意来源于我自己。  
没错，玛莎喜欢问题来源于内部的论调，解决方案也一样。她从来不让德拉科为了自己做的事情责怪他人，这说实在的很叫人泄气。“你没回答我的问题。”  
哈利给了德拉科一个看上去有点自嘲的表情。“我哪有时间扎自己？要不是你，要不是爸，我永远都不是一个人。”  
哦，这样说来哈利领会了德拉科的宏大计划……也不是都那么宏大。德拉科稍稍扬起下巴。“据我所知，你在厕所是一个人，”他露出了一个奇怪的微笑，“还是说你不是啊？你是不是什么事没告诉我？”  
“哦，不要犯蠢。”哈利翻了个白眼。  
德拉科不让自己被带偏。“你还是没回答我的问题，从期末开始，你有没有把什么东西变成针？”哈利的表情严肃了，这对德拉科来说足够作为答案：哈利还在他的问题当中挣扎。这可能是意料之中的，玛莎教育过德拉科，叫他不要马上就抱太高期望，但是德拉科还是觉得心神不宁。“我希望你跟西弗勒斯说过了，”他安静地说，“在你……一恢复理智之后。”  
“就只有一次，”哈利嘀咕着，“我只是……你看它不是……哦，该死的。我的确跟爸说过了，行了吧？他不是很高兴。”德拉科也不是很开心，但是他没说。玛莎告诉过他哈利不需要两个父亲，她说，他需要德拉科的接受。考虑到哈利是如何被他的麻瓜家庭所对待的，这很有道理。“真不容易。”  
哈利抿着嘴唇：“我打赌爸希望他自己可以像上次没收你的魔杖一样没收我的手指。”  
德拉科没想过这个。这种情况下剥夺哈利的魔法根本不可行，西弗勒斯估计觉得懊恼得很。  
又一项哈利出挑的地方，德拉科想。他也想能用无杖魔法，但是他们这个年纪没人有能力做这样的事——除了哈利·波特，他还只是个混血。  
德拉科叹了口气。  
“你看，我会更尽力不再这样的。”哈利说，他说的是针，不是无杖魔法。德拉科只是点头。“好吧，不说那个了。我们上次在这里的时候我注意到一些东西，有点好奇。嗯……你的拉丁文怎么样？”  
德拉科笑了。有的时候，他就是没法错过激怒哈利的机会。当然这么说可能也并不准确。“我学的那可是正宗的拉丁文，不是麻瓜用的教堂伪劣版本。”  
果不其然，哈利上钩了：“你知道麻瓜不是差劲的同义词。我以为你和玛莎在处理宽容度——”  
“我们是在处理，”德拉科拉长声音说，“那也不意味着我一点标准都没有。”  
哈利做了个粗鲁的手势，把门猛地推开。“那你跟我进来，这里有些东西我打算仔细研究一下。”  
德拉科没办法想象，这储藏室里就只是塞满了废旧课桌和类似的其他东西。他不知道为什么霍格沃兹要留着这些东西，消隐无踪或者恢复如初就可以解决问题了。但是，费尔奇是个哑炮，有可能这就是原因。不过霍格沃兹为什么要雇佣他还是个好问题。他没什么用，不是吗？  
哈利从家具中挤过去，指向里面都一个角落。“它就像厄里斯镜一样。呃，可能吧。我之前注意到它是装饰过的，但是我没时间问你了。你能读懂上面的铭文说什么吗？”  
“西弗勒斯能制药吗？”德拉科给了他兄弟一个高高在上的表情。  
德拉科拿出魔杖施了一个洁净咒，除去覆盖在大镜子边框上的灰尘，然后通读了铭文，思考着。“嗯……这个有点诗化，不确定我能不能重现出他的抑扬顿挫来，格律就更不用说了。”  
“我不在乎——”  
“但是我在乎，”德拉科说，“我刚才不是跟你说了标准嘛？来看看……”他停了很长一段时间，在翻译的时候搓着手。倒霉拉丁文和可变的词序，有的时候你很难分辨它的原意，但是他不打算向哈利承认。“哎，这个怎么样？可得故人于此相谈，然只得尔心之所安。睹神迹，莫疏忘。光阴不在今世外，彼岸非此岸。”  
哈利靠近了镜子，看上去好像要去碰触它的表面，就好像他没听过残留魔法一样，就不要提对一件新魔器的尊重了。  
德拉科把手放在他的手臂上摇摇头：“这东西太不可预测了。”  
“是啊……”哈利瞄了他一眼，“那首诗，什么意思？”  
德拉科耸耸肩：“我翻是翻了，解读是完完全全另一桩事情。不经考据啊，我会说这是一面设计来显示出逝者的镜子。”  
哈利眨了眨眼睛：“哦……真的吗？那为什么上面只照出了我们？”  
“因为它就像在这里的其他废品一样，坏了？”  
“有可能……”哈利突然指向某处。“等等，你到那里去，”他等到德拉科退开几英尺之后说，“嗯。只有我，还是没东西……呃……你干嘛不试试？”  
“为什么我不试试？”德拉科僵硬地答道，“然只得尔心之所安，哈利？我是想要看到……”  
“哦，抱歉。”哈利开始咬他的下嘴唇了。叫人恶心的习惯。德拉科决定他最好找个能解决这个坏习惯的咒，比如说某种让哈利的嘴唇尝起来像苦胆一样的东西，哈利要是有女朋友了他再消咒就好。  
“你想的是卢修斯？”哈利用一种试探的声音问道。  
“潘西。”  
“啊，对哦。我估计你是不想再提她了。”  
“不想，除非我想冲进镜子里把她勒死。”德拉科耸肩，“嗯，我是说，如果你只能看到你爱的人的话，或许我根本不会看到她。好吧，我试试。”  
他走到镜子前，看向里面。哈利向一边挪开。  
然后呢，他实在是阻止不了某种冲动，于是他突然抽了一口气，把手按在心口：“哦天啊，这难道不是奇景吗？”  
“什么什么？”  
“霍格沃兹有史以来最俊美的年轻人，”德拉科模仿着校长演讲的语气说，“打破记记录的史莱哲林搜球手！替史莱哲林不是赢了五十分，不是一百分，而是一百五十分！让我们来改换装饰吧——”  
“哦闭嘴。”哈利怒目相视。然后他好像改变了主意。“你看，史莱哲林赢球我和你一样高兴，但是如果这面镜子真的能够照出……呃，深爱的逝者，那我想要弄好它。”他清了清喉咙，他转头看着德拉科的时候，绿色的眼睛在光线昏暗的房间里也闪着光。“我想和他们说说话，你明白吗？真的那种说话，哪怕只有一次，之后再也见不到他们了也好。”  
“他们？”  
哈利转开脸，回答的时候喉咙收紧了：“对，他们。我的父母。”


	3. 继续生活

第一更 当天晚上的晚些时候，斯内普证实了德拉科的翻译，但他知道的比这个更多。“这是万魂之镜，”他轻轻摇头，告诉两个儿子，“它是一个古代魔法渐渐失去效力的著名例子，我相信从二十年代初开始它就没用了。图书馆里很可能有更多的资料。”

“二十世纪二十年代？”哈利问。

“不！十六世纪二十年代！”

哈利无视了他的兄弟。他们早些时候单独在储藏室的时候没有无视他真是个错误。

“你想要见你的父母。”德拉科重复道，他摇着头，好像不怎么喜欢这个主意。“他们对你来说不是相当于陌生人吗？你甚至都不认识他们，他们死的时候你太小了。”

“我从真实梦境里认识了他们。”

很显然这不是德拉科想要的答案，有那么一下他的牙关咬紧了：“如果你觉得那很重要的话，那你是活在梦里。哈利，他们已经死了！现在你有西弗勒斯，你不应该再需要其他任何人了。”

“我不_需要_任何别人，我只是想看看他们，这很糟糕吗？”

“对！”

哈利感到他的胳膊又开始作痒了，德拉科简直是五十步笑百步！“哦，当然了，你一次都没抱怨过想要见你母亲，对不对？西弗勒斯对你来说不够吗？”

德拉科突然施了一个防窃听咒，然后粗声粗气地低语道：“看，你不能怪我想亲眼看看她没有全身布满咬痕或者别的什么——”

“你真是个混账！”哈利受够了，大叫起来，“你知道这不可能发生，你_知道_莱姆斯不可能做那样的事！就算他想，你明明也知道他不能搞砸伪装，更何况他不想！”

“我知道他有那么一次忘了吃药！”

“哦闭嘴。”哈利对德拉科几乎不加掩饰的评论感到恶心。莱姆斯，绒毛，爪子，或者他做出的那些根本不加掩饰的威胁，说如果那狼人胆敢动他纯洁、完美的母亲话。当然她一点都不纯洁完美。就哈利来看，纳西莎和贝拉翠斯除了长相之外简直是天造地设一双。“你想让我没完没了说我有多恨你母亲吗？因为我真的恨她！妈的，我才应该是那个不停念叨自己有多担心的人。她有可能弄明白了事情告发莱姆斯！她邪恶得足够——”

德拉科拔出了魔杖：“你敢说我母亲邪恶试试！”

“那好，你不许叫莱姆斯瘟狗！你想爱她，没问题，但是我爱莱姆斯。”哈利压低声音，嘶声说，“所以你闭嘴。”

至少在关于莱姆斯这件事上德拉科终于消停了，但他把魔杖放回裤子口袋的时候还在咕哝，说什么有时候哈利不怕自己了真是个麻烦。至少这句话打破了紧张的局面，德拉科也没有再多说什么哈利不应该想见他的父母。可能提起他的母亲让他意识到斯内普对他们来说是不是足够不是重点，他们各自都有其他在意的人。哈利真的在意他的父母，哪怕他们在他很小的时候就已经死了。

斯内普正皱着额头绕着镜子走，从各个角度检查它，偶尔小幅度挥动魔杖。

哈利尽力地耐心等待，但是几分钟后，他再也受不了僵局了：“你知道它出什么问题了吗？”

“正如我所说的，这里面存留的魔法现今十分微弱，并且逐年减弱，直到最后什么都留不下。” 哈利活动着他的手指，一个想法突然出现在他脑中。“所以现在它只是需要一些东西加强它的魔法，有点像用魔杖那样，对不对？”

斯内普旋身怒目盯着他，长袍翻飞着：“你不许试图用有杖魔法或者其他什么东西做实验。”

“我只是想要研究它，像你说的，在图书馆里。” 哈利向镜子靠近一步，伸出手描画着他自己在上面反射出的倒影，“如果我想到了任何主意，我都会跟你商量的，真的。你知道，从你给我的那篇关于摆弄魔器有多危险的论文里我的确上了一课。”

“我不太可能忘记。问题是，你会不会忘记。”

“我说了，不管我找到什么都会和你商量的。” 哈利吞咽着，想知道他的父亲是不是连研究这面镜子都想要禁止。“我不会自己做实验的，但是……嗯……如果我想到了什么有可能的办法，你会帮我测试它吗？我是说，如果你觉得安全的话？”

斯内普很长时候没有回复，这让哈利咬起了嘴唇：“拜托？”

斯内普严厉的面孔稍稍放松了：“哈利，我并不是不知道为什么这对你来说可能很重要。”

“你不介意？”哈利透过刘海向上看，感觉自己正走在悬崖边。他知道他不该有这种感觉，但他还是忍不住——虽然只有一点点。他知道这对斯内普来说像是什么：“我是说，这不减损你是我爸的地位……如果我有机会和我的……和……”

“别又开始叫他詹姆了，”斯内普干巴巴地说，“‘爸’对我们两个都适用，尽管我相信如果你这么告诉他的话有可能会把他吓坏。”

哈利眨眨眼睛，他在很长一段时间里都没想到这点。过去的几分钟里他一直在担心斯内普对这件事的看法，现在，这些担忧好像要加倍了。或者乘以三。他的爸爸会对收养这件事说些什么呢？哈利一定要告诉他的不是吗？这样的事他不能秘而不宣。

_ 史莱哲林人受伤的时候不会表现出来_，德拉科曾经说道。

假装自己从未被收养……这样对斯内普来说太可怕了。哈利只要想想就打了个寒战，这太像“双方拒绝履行”了。不，他必须对他的爸爸妈妈完全诚实，但是他们会说什么呢？这几乎足够让哈利忘掉镜子了。如果詹姆从画面里浮现出来并且告诉他自己不同意，他要怎么办？如果詹姆说他疯了呢？好吧他可能不会这么说，但是他有可能会像上一次罗恩一样，说哈利是被蒙蔽了呢？

斯内普的声音在哈利的脑海中回响：“你的父亲爱你，他想要你得到你所需要的东西的。” 这有可能是真的，

但……哈利真的不是很想要解释说，他需要西弗勒斯。

* * *

第二更

事实证明，万魂之镜在很多书里都有记载，德拉科在研究上帮了忙。不情不愿的，哈利觉得。但是那个男孩显然下定决心不让哈利一个人呆着，所以他们两个人在图书馆了花去了好几个钟头。

他们两个都避开了所有关于纳西莎和莱姆斯的话题。

尽管如此，德拉科有的是其他话题可以说。他不止一次向哈利提起，说镜子对他是如何的毫无用处，因为他没有任何已逝的深爱的人。_没有任何_，他强调。哈利不确定有什么事情，他觉得他的兄弟在这一点上有些戒备。德拉科还在担心他内心深处仍然爱潘西吗？或者更糟的，他在害怕从镜子里见到卢修斯吗？

毕竟，德拉科曾爱过他的生父，哪怕在发生了这所有的事情之后，或许他仍然还爱他，一点点。或许德拉科爱他也恨他。

哈利没有问，他决定了自己并不是真的想知道。

但当然，如果他们能让镜子发挥作用的话，他最后可能还是会知道。

* * *

很不巧，能不能让镜子发挥作用毫无预见性可言，哈利花了三天就得到了这个结论。尽管德拉科在这个问题上坚持不懈，他也不怎么抱希望。魁地奇失去了所有的吸引力，而他们除了回到镜子那里仔细地检查，看是不是遗漏了什么铭文或者线索之外，也不再探索城堡了。后来，他们想要试试找到的几个诊断咒，斯内普和他们一起去了，在两个男孩轮流施咒的时候一言不发地看着他们。

几天之后，哈利坐在用餐的壁龛里，砰地合上书。毫无用处，不是吗？他知道在二十年代和三十年代镜子最初开始休眠时，许多比他聪慧的头脑曾试图唤醒它，然而他们都失败了，所以，是什么让他觉得自己真的有如此的机会呢？他不像赫敏一样聪明。

好办法……等她拜访德文的时候，他一定要看看她是不是有什么主意。

“有什么问题？”斯内普温和地问，他的脚步从背后接近，一只手迅速地搭上哈利的肩膀。

“嗯。”哈利转过头，望向他的父亲，“我觉得这面镜子不会再起效了。相信自己终于可以和父母说话，然后又再次失去了这样的机会……这有些……好吧，有些艰难。”

斯内普在他身旁的椅子上坐下，点着头，好像他明白了一样。或许他真的明白，哈利不确定。他仍未怎么听说过斯内普父母发事，但是至少现在，他知道最好不要问。

“好吧……本来有可能更糟的。”他试图让自己高兴起来，“我本来可能会希望自己能见到小天狼星。”

然后，一种怪异的寂静笼罩住了他，不管是坐在他身后的斯内普还是在沙发上看书的德拉科，他们缺席的回复反而显得格外响亮。德拉科没有开玩笑，看上去有些过于专注在书中了。哈利用了一会儿才明白：“等等……你觉得如果我们把镜子修好了，我本可以见到小天狼星？”

斯内普的手盖上了他自己的，捏了一下：“我肯定你将他盛在了心里，不是吗？”

这个问句本可能是嘲讽的，但是它不是，而是……过度修饰了，哈利想。他看向父亲的面孔：“哦，当然。我只是在想……你知道，那个帷幕？我觉得小天狼星不在一般的……呃……范围，或者那个镜子连结的什么地方。”

“这有可能。”

听上去斯内普好像在质疑哈利的分析。哈利的脑海陷入漩涡。小天狼星……

如果他能够和小天狼星说话呢？如果自己最终能够有一个机会，告诉他自己对冒冒失失冲到魔法部去有多么多么地抱歉，告诉他如果自己知道后果的话绝不会做这样的事？

哈利的心仿佛跳到了喉咙口。某种程度上来说，和他的父母说话像是某种幻想。因为他从来没有这么做过，所以他没有办法真正想象这场景，但是小天狼星是他所认识的人，也是认识他的人。

哦，上帝啊。小天狼星也是认识斯内普的人。

忽然间所有的事情看上去都变复杂了。当小天狼星发现西弗勒斯·斯内普是他的新家长的时候他肯定有话要说，而且肯定不是什么好话。极有可能是一些很糟糕的话。

但是小天狼星什么都不会说的，不是吗？因为那该死的镜子永远都不会起效了。哈利叹了口气，不确定自己应该感到难过还是解脱。当然他有一件事是确定的。

“你真好，愿意帮我找解决方案”他告诉他的父亲，他挪动手指，让自己可以捏一下斯内普的手，“如果你一直觉得它可能会照出小天狼星的话更是如此。”

斯内普耸耸肩：“我为什么不会帮你？布莱克不能对我怎么样。”

“没错……因为他……死了。”哈利知道这话很傻，但是他的某一部分自我似乎刚刚认识到并接受了这一点。他早就知道小天狼星永远地离开了，但是在内心深处，他总认为帷幕多少是有些不同的。小天狼星不可能是死了，不像其他人那样死了。他只是……失踪了，再也回不来而已。

但是如果万魂之镜可以联系到小天狼星，就像它可以联系到其他死去的人那样的话，哈利就不能否认他已经死了。

“他死了。”哈利小声重复道。他希望自己听上去不那么震惊，不那么……_疯癫_。

“是的。”斯内普轻柔地说，他把哈利的手握得更紧了一点。直到这个是时候哈利才意识到自己在发抖，不过只有一点。他眨眨眼睛，想要驱赶走喉咙里糟糕的哽咽感。

“但我的意思是，他不能对_我们_怎么样。”

“哦。”哈利吞咽了几次。他知道他没有什么不高兴的理由，他应该想想他拥有的而不是他失去的东西。而他拥有很多东西，斯内普刚才的话就是证明。“没错，对。”

小天狼星可能会因为愤怒上蹿下跳，甚至告诉哈利詹姆会觉得很恶心，这些都无法改变哈利对斯内普和收养这件事的感受。尽管这些话可能会让人伤心。很伤心。

“可能他根本没那个机会反对倒也是好事。”哈利心烦意乱地抽出手，挥着手向他所处的房间指了指。“校长为什么要留着这愚蠢的镜子呢？”

斯内普靠回椅背，两条胳膊叠在桌子上，黑眼睛里闪过同情的光：“我早些时候不想提这件事，因为这只会让你泄气。还有，看着你和德拉科一起为此努力也不错。”

德拉科从书本里抬起了眼睛：“但是呢？”

“阿不思很多年前得到了这面镜子，希望能够唤醒它。”

“哦，这下可好。”哈利感觉自己的头像是撞上了桌子，“如果这个时代最伟大的巫师也失败了的话，我没什么指望能修好它，不是吗？”

“我还以为你要成为这个时代最伟大的巫师呢，”德拉科说着把书放在一边，“或者至少寓言是这么说的。你也太轻易放弃了吧，嗯？”

“不是……是……我不知道！”

“或许你最需要的是暂时放下这个问题，”斯内普说，“如果你想的话，暑假晚些时候你可以继续研究。不管怎么说，我不想再呆在城堡里了，去德文度假会对我们有些好处。”

“莱姆斯比什么假期都重要。”哈利站起身面对他的父亲，“你和卢辛达不是应该继续改进狼毒试剂吗？”

“我们目前已经做了所有能做的了，几个新配方会在接下来几轮满月测试。卢辛达会在我们冒险对卢平自己的药做任何变动之前帮我们收集资料来改善药剂。”

“嗯，很有道理。”哈利十分感谢他父亲在狼毒试剂上付出的工作，哪怕斯内普主要是为了凤凰社而不是莱姆斯本身做的这件事，他依然十分感谢他。他努力试着微笑。

德拉科发出了恼怒的声音：“在学期中花上一两个礼拜在德文是不错，西弗勒斯，但是我不知道整个假期在那里能做什么。”

“你的暑假作业，大概？”

“我已经开始做了，你知道的。”德拉科有些高傲地说，“哈利什么都还没做呢。”

“哦没错，我什么东西都不用做——”哈利突然笑了，“你知道好笑的是什么吗？我和德斯礼一家住在一起时候很渴望做假期作业，因为那意味着知道关于魔法的东西。但是呃，这个暑假我还什么都没做呢。”

德拉科回到他原先的思绪里：“所以我会做作业的，西弗勒斯。然后我们要干嘛？编雏菊花环不成？”

斯内普叹气道：“或许我们可以去伦敦一两次，看看歌剧或者戏剧，德拉科。这样行吗？”

“我估计不行也得行。”

“你可以在我拜访杜德利的时候一起来，”哈利补充道，他尽量让这话听上去像是在帮德拉科一个大忙，“我们可以一起出去吃披萨。你吃过……嗯……我估计这可能不利于他的减肥。”

“啊没错，减肥。我怀疑你表哥还跟原来一样是个球体。”

因为这话是德拉科说的，所以哈利觉得它并没有听上去这么刻薄。“我觉得暑假剩下的时间在德文会很棒。我们可以去沙滩探索一下，或许我们可以找个我能上游泳课的游泳池，我们还可以去乡间远足……”

“你是能有多没修养？说真的，远足？彻彻底底的麻瓜式的娱乐。”

“那歌剧和戏剧呢？你这个蠢货。他们是麻瓜发明给麻瓜看的。” 哈利觉得洋洋得意的感觉很不错，“而你喜欢它们，实际上你崇拜他们。所以别跟我说什么‘麻瓜式’。”

德拉科作势掸掸袖子，好像上面有棉絮。“你可真是无知啊，哈利。你难道不知道一半以上的演员和歌唱家都是假扮麻瓜的巫师和巫女吗？”他得意地笑了，“而台上演的另一半东西都是废品。你自己算算，我喜欢巫师的那部分。”

哈利不觉得一半的表演者都是乔装改扮的巫师，但是鉴于他知道这事有时的确存在，他很难反驳这一点。毕竟莱姆斯就是这样的一个巫师，在西区工作多年，磨练自己的表演技巧以备有一天能够为光明面抗敌所用。

哈利没有反驳，只是耸了耸肩，说他要去弄清楚该打包什么去德文。

这很棒，他知道在这个暑假只要带自己想带的，把其他东西都留在家里。

家。

他的家。

当他开始厘清斯内普带给他的东西的时候，他想要拥抱这个字。

* * *

第三更

斯内普和校长做了安排，这样他们在德文的时候仍然可以拿到寄给他们的信件。一个重新定位咒会把猫头鹰带离小屋送往霍格沃兹，在那里，多比会把信件放进一个盒子里。当西弗勒斯打开在德文对应的盒子时，信件就会出现在里面。

尽管赫敏和罗恩还没能来拜访，哈利收到了几封他们的信。德拉科在刚开始的两周里完全没有任何信件，但是之后来了一封古灵阁的信，那厚实的纸张和浮雕的封蜡准没有错。哈利不打算问，这和他没关系，哪怕他是德拉科重新在古灵阁重新有了结余的原因。很大一笔结余，哈利知道。德拉科花钱的方式还没有夸张到那钱仿佛会过期一般，但是也没有哪个正常人会说他节俭。在离开霍格沃兹前，他就开始发了疯似的用猫头鹰邮购，而且他还坚持要西弗勒斯带他去霍格莫德，这样他就可以有个裁缝帮他好好量尺寸了。在那之后新衣服开始出现，尽管在他们离开城堡之后就停止了。

当然了，哈利知道，包裹还在送达城堡，只不过是多比没有把他们转寄过来。

好吧，至少德拉科的新衣服没一件有宝石扣子。他知道他们的父亲不会容忍这些的。

哈利看到斯内普从盒子里拿出预言家日报的时候有些惊讶，因为他知道他的父亲对这刊物没半点尊敬。他问的时候，那魔药大师说他们得跟上魔法世界的事件，因为他们现在几乎与之隔离。

哈利没有遵从建议看报纸，但是他的兄弟照做了。一天早上德拉科正在查阅金融版的时候差点被茶呛住。

“太他妈典型了吧！”德拉科读完文章咆哮起来，“我真想知道怎么会有人把这种鬼话当真的呢？”

“怎么了？”西弗勒斯用一种疲惫的声音问。他可能哈利一样，认出了那愤怒的语调。不管德拉科因为什么事生气，都肯定是那种他父亲和兄弟会觉得愚蠢可笑的。

“瓦尔普吉斯，这就是发生了什么，”德拉科怒气冲冲地说，“他光是用尽伎俩剥夺我合法正当的遗产不说……”

“合法？”哈利嘲讽道，所有避免提起纳西莎的那些好的企图都直接飞到窗外去了，“这有哪里合法了？你母亲为了让你继承遗产杀了那人！”

“我们不知道。”德拉科说，亏他才是那个提起这个可能性的人，“我们知道的只有那些哥布林觉得里面有不法勾当，这也完全不足以剥夺我的公道。但是那讨厌的老家伙，偷换婴儿的人，现在连在坟墓里都能因为这事得到好名声。”他用手背扇了报纸一巴掌。这动作很奇怪地让哈利想起了老电影，里面男人们用手套互相扇耳光来挑衅对方参加决斗。

“我能看看吗？”西弗勒斯冷静地扫视展开的报纸，“啊，我明白了。”

哈利只是等着。

“看来魔法世界未成年失养与孤儿哑炮安置之家刚刚声明，说他们收到了一笔来自瓦尔普吉斯的十分可观的身后遗产捐赠。预言家报将他描述为一位杰出的慈善家，太过谦逊以至于在生前不愿张扬他的慷慨。”

“安置之家！”德拉科大喊，“安置之家！我的钱，给了一个给哑炮的安置之家！”

“失养？”哈利问他的父亲。

“我怀疑他们想说的是被遗弃的。”

哈利皱起了眉头。他自己的家庭没有什么好心肠，但是大多数人都还是正派的，不是吗？哑炮只是魔法生活的一部分，魔法可能会在家族中传承，但是偶尔会跳过一些个体。每个人都知道。“他们不应该被遗弃，”他喃喃说道，然后几乎畏缩了一下，因为他几乎可以听到德拉科开始对这个话题大喊大叫。_哦，他们活该，波特。他们是哑炮！_

然而德拉科只是点着头，似乎是同意他的观点。“非常正确，这是彻彻底底的不光彩。规矩的巫师文化对于哑炮这件事态度很清楚。我是说，这是我家对于瓦尔普吉斯做的恶心的勾当那么生气的原因之一——”

“我觉得那是因为他把麻瓜出身的孩子换进了纯血的家庭，那些孩子如果结了婚，那就会污染宝贵的血统,”哈利干巴巴地说，“不是因为担心哑炮被换出去。”

德拉科耸耸肩：“这是原因之一，但是另一半是因为家族里的哑炮应该由家族自己解决。”

哈利这次真的畏缩了：“你是说，谋杀？”

“看在梅林的份上！”德拉科明显是被激怒了，他喊道，“不，我不是说谋杀，你是傻瓜吗？”

哈利怒目相视：“你说的哑炮的确会遭遇这些，我是说谋杀！你还说纯血父母想要一个能分辨新生儿是不是哑炮的方法，因为杀婴要比等上好几年看一个孩子是不是能施什么魔法简单得多！”

“我没说那是对的，”德拉科驳斥道，“那甚至一点都不明智，真的，杀掉血亲会让复仇之神找上你的，不管那血亲是不是哑炮。但是有的家族不能承受这样的耻辱，当他们知道孩子没有魔法的一瞬间就恐慌了。听着，瓦尔普吉斯换孩子的计划会让我的家族如此反感的原因之一就是他发明了那些可以在早期侦测哑炮的咒语，那会在某些家族中造成更多的谋杀。但是不是在我的家族里。X他妈的我希望现在解释清楚了。”

“注意言辞，德拉科。”

德拉科给了斯内普不耐烦的一瞥，但还是点了点头。

“那如果你有个哑炮兄弟或者姐妹，你的家族会怎么做？”出于纯粹的好奇，哈利问。他原本真的假定马尔福家会杀掉所有的哑炮亲戚，甚至连想都不会想。

德拉科抬起肩膀：“你不会想被人看到和他们在一起，所以他们不常在身边。你会把他们安置在楼上，背朝频繁使用的空间的套房里，安排几个家养精灵给他们使唤。他们被照顾得很好，我是说，你会试着从另一种角度补偿他们，这样他们就不会因为没有遗传到魔法而感觉太坏了。”

哈利惊呆了：“你会把他们关在里屋，然后就这么不管他们了？”

“不要一惊一乍的，哈利。他们有的时候会被允许出来。你懂的，参加重要的家族典礼，像结婚之类的。”

哈利瞥了一眼他的父亲，那人仅仅点点头。看上去像是在证实德拉科的话，不一定是表示赞同，但哈利还是觉得自己像是被踩了一脚或者什么的。“听上去有点想他们被推进了壁橱，”他惊讶于自己发出的声音是多么粗哑刺耳，“作为一个因为有魔法所以被关进壁橱的人，我可以告诉你，因为没有魔法而这么对待他们一样令人厌恶。”

德拉科用手指梳着头发，把它们从额头上向后推：“他们被宠得不得了，波特。这完全不是一回事，没人饿着他们或者怎么样，而且不管怎么说，哑炮通常喜欢一个人呆着。他们因为没有魔法而感到羞愧——”

“我敢打赌他们一个人呆着是因为很他妈明显，没人想要他们！”哈利眯起眼睛，“这就像高尔觉得自己很笨只不过是因为所有人都用那种方式对他！”

“我不觉得这是你们能达成共识的话题。你们可能最好接受这个情况。”斯内普自己的声音很温和。

德拉科点头，但是哈利远远不想放弃：“所以，如果有一天你有了个哑炮儿子，你就会这么对他？”

德拉科挥着信反驳：“我当然不会把我自己的骨肉托养到_哑炮安置之家_里面去。”

“或许他们在那里更好，”哈利激动地说，忽然间孤儿院听上去不那么糟了，“没错，呆在集体之家也要比呆在想把他们藏起来的家族里要好。可能他们喜欢那里！或许那边有人足够关心他们，愿意让他们光明正大地出现！”

“或许，我们应该自己去看看，”哈利的语调有多激动，德拉科的就有多冷酷，“毕竟，话说回来，是我的钱在支撑这丢脸的事业。我想我要看看他们是怎么花的。”

“那不是你的钱，”斯内普说，“它从来都不是，清楚了吗？那是瓦尔普吉斯·布莱克的钱，从来没有想过要给你，直到你的母亲操控了那老人，然后把他杀了。”

德拉科撇嘴：“我说过没有证据表明她做了那样的事。你可能还记得我指控她那么做的时候，是因为对她选了卢修斯那边来对抗我感到有点生气。”

“哦得了吧！你知道她干了，德拉科——”

“我怎么会知道？我在现场吗？可能卢修斯得到消息说瓦尔普吉斯可能会帮我，他把他杀了，嗯？你想过这个可能性吗？”

“好吧，我们都知道哥布林觉得这事可疑得要命。还有，我不是有意冒犯，但是每个人都知道纳西莎·马尔福可以多恶毒——”

“你闭嘴！不许再提我母亲！”德拉科大吼起来，他苍白的皮肤涨红了，“你觉得你妈有多完美吗？你想听听食死徒中的闲话吗？我能告诉你一些事情，让你永远都不想让那镜子再有用了——”

“先生们，”斯内普打断道，“够了，这样的对话毫无所得。”他向哈利投去了严厉的目光，哈利脸红了。他知道德拉科深爱他的母亲，不管纳西莎·马尔福是不是个变态的巫婆。

“抱歉。”哈利咕哝着说。

“最好是！”

“德拉科！”斯内普咆哮道。

“好吧，好吧，我也会道歉的。”另一个男孩把脸转开的时候牢骚地嘀咕。

哈利注意到德拉科并没有说他真的感到抱歉，但是斯内普看上去仍然严肃，最好还是不要强求了。

* * *

那天的晚餐气氛有些紧绷，没人多说话。好吧，德拉科确实说了他觉得哈利该因为他的言辞而被训斥，而哈利说他没有骂人，只不过在陈述事实，比传播恶毒的谣言好得多，然后德拉科就开始冷冰冰地讨论起了霍格沃兹没教的那许多十分糟糕的恶咒。

正在这时，斯内普威胁他们两个要他们罚抄。在那之后，他们大部分的晚餐都是在极度寂静之中吃掉的，但是哈利端出他早些时候做的面包布丁时，他们聊了几句。斯内普发起了话题，提到这赛季蒙特罗斯的喜鹊有多好，说这极有可能是因为他们新的追球手十分有天赋。哈利觉得完全不是这一回事，德拉科同意了他。在这两个男孩试图劝说他们的父亲不要成为喜鹊队的球迷时，哈利才意识到斯内普不是，完全不是。

“鬼鬼祟祟的。”

“鬼鬼祟祟尖酸刻薄满肚子诡计的史莱哲林？”

哈利瞪着他的父亲：“什么？”

“一个私下的笑话，”斯内普说，他的嘴唇抽了一下，“德拉科，跟我说说哈利幻影移行课的情况。”

哈利做了个鬼脸：“如果我再看到一次那个愚蠢的箍——”

“他已经准备好尝试有挑战得多的东西了，”德拉科插嘴，“哈利已经可以移形穿过你的整个领地不碰到任何问题了。”

斯内普挑起了一边的眉毛：“那你干嘛还要他用箍？”

“呃……因为这样能惹他生气？”

“蠢货——”

德拉科抛给他一个高高在上的眼神：“好吧，我的确想过这有助于提升你的自信，但是我觉得现在我们可以不用它了。呃……不是故意要说什么敏感话题，但是你能让我们去看看这个哑炮之家嘛，西弗勒斯？我真的想看看我的……那些钱怎么花的。不管你喜不喜欢，我感觉捐助这个地方违背了我的意愿。”他的声音有又一次变得目中无人了：“另外啊，我有点小小的形象问题，你懂的，MLE喜欢某种类型的傲罗，看起来我并不符合……”

“你就是不符合，”哈利生硬地说，“你听唐克斯说了，你需要不带偏见地调查罪案。”

“哦，是！好像唐克斯没有半点偏见一样。她不会因为一个人的名字就觉得他们是谋杀犯——”

“所以你知道问题所在咯。”

德拉科从鼻子里哼了一声：“如果西弗勒斯带我们去这个安置之家的话，你会亲眼看见我对被遗弃的哑炮孩子能有多出乎意料地好，你还可以把这个告诉你的傲罗朋友。哦，或者叫那个有同情心的记者来采访更好。”

_鉴于德拉科准确地知道哈利对记者的看法，这个建议对他的心情没好处。“你才是那个喜欢对着报刊记者说话……哦不，撒谎的人。”_

_“我要叫你知道，我那是在制定_ _战略_ _！考虑到我那个时候知道的东西，我觉得我是在做对的事，叫你安分点！”_

_哈利咬住嘴唇不让恶意的反驳脱口而出，实际上他现在已经对叫德拉科撒谎精感到抱歉了。当然，德拉科就是个撒谎精，但是他和玛莎彻底讨论过这问题了，不止一次。良好的判断来自经验，她总喜欢说，但是经验来自于许许多多糟糕的判断。_

_没完没了提醒别人犯过的错不怎么有效。哈利知道他和玛莎讨论过，但是有的时候德拉科太让他生气了，话不经思考就说了出去。德拉科高高在上的态度真是太扎眼了。_

但是这远没有以前来得过分，德拉科证明了他是能够改变的，尽管他认为把哑炮孩子藏起来是多么高尚这个想法实在是很恶心。“好啊，我们去看看那个安置之家，”哈利说，“或许你会发现那些哑炮小孩在孤儿院要比在不能忍受他们的家里要好得多。我是说，如果你问我，瓦尔普吉斯把孩子换掉不是什么坏事。我宁可被换到个巫师家庭里，在那里我是正常的。”

“你就在，”斯内普干巴巴地说，“你也一直是正常的。”

哈利笑了笑，只有一点点。

德拉科叹气道：“哈利，我能对你说什么呢？你的麻瓜亲戚比弗洛伯粘充还恶心这事我感到很难过，行了吧？我真的很难过，但是不说你不幸的童年，巫师父母不应该把他们自己的孩子，哪怕是哑炮，送给陌生人。我真不敢相信魔法部会允许这种事发生。”

哈利的笑容消失了：“我打赌要不能这样的话就会是谋杀了。我是说，在某些家庭里。”

“这不是没有耳闻过。”斯内普说。

“那个安置之家离这里不远，”德拉科用一种讨好的声音说，“报纸说在埃克塞特，西弗勒斯。那里足够安全了，不是吗？特别是考虑道你得到消息确认黑领主已经进行了骨髓抽取术了。他没死真是太糟了，但是听上去他也不是感觉良好，是吧？”德拉科幸灾乐祸地笑道：“当然了，他是个混血，所以我打赌他之前肯定呕吐过不少次，但是听说他最近常常这样实在是令人愉快。”

“我也是个混血！”

“哦看在梅林的份上啊！”德拉科激动地说，“我甚至都没有负面地使用这个词，你就对我发飙了。就跟平时一样！如果我说有麻瓜血统的人可能走去某个地方而不是幻影移形你也要觉得冒犯吗？”

“我只是不喜欢你对血统的执念。”

“我离执念还差得远得很！事实上我告诉过你我知道血统不代表一切，我知道！我说过你是个非常非常出色的巫师，血统根本不可能代表一切。但是你X他妈的一个字都没听，你一点都不喜欢我！”

“你知道我爱你！”

“没错，但是你不喜欢我。你以为我不知道吗？甚至连西弗勒斯都没那么喜欢我。”

“我自己能说话。”斯内普说着站起身俯视德拉科，但不是为了恐吓他。他走向德拉科，直到近得足够他把双手放在那男孩的肩上。但是他看上去改变了主意，把德拉科从椅子上拉了起来。当斯内普把德拉科拉进紧紧的怀抱，开始朝他耳边低语的时候，哈利明白这是属于他们私人的时刻，他最好安静地离开。

晚些时候——很久之后，当德拉科走进他们黑暗的房间时，哈利清了清嗓子引起另一个男孩的注意。

“哦，你还醒着？”哈利觉得德拉科的声音有点奇怪，像是他经历了很多一般，“我一会儿就好。”

“如果你想的话可以把灯点上。”

“不，不用，我可以的。”

于是哈利觉得，德拉科可能哭了一下，不想让哈利知道。

“我真的喜欢你。”哈利说，他多希望自己先前没把事情弄得一团糟。他在等待之时在脑海里不断练习着：“我喜欢你的很多方面，你很聪明，有的时候会说最好笑的事情，而且你很忠诚，我知道我能依赖你。还有我们一起很有意思，不是吗？我是说，我们不吵架的时候。只是……我想要能够更加喜欢你，德拉科。如果你能够看见个人而非血统的话，我可以的。”

德拉科在黑暗中叹了一口气。“你不明白，我没有办法控制，而且不管怎么说，很多时候这只是分辨人的一个方法。有的时候我说‘那个药草学课上麻瓜出身的男孩’就和我叫他‘那个高个子的黑发男孩’一个意思，我没有别的意思。”

哈利想了想：“有的时候你有别的意思。”

“有的时候我在门口叫停你爆炸头的朋友，当面告诉她她很聪明。你看，那次我没叫她麻瓜出生的。”

事实上，德拉科叫了，在最后，但是哈利只是点点头然后他意识到德拉科看不见他。“我喜欢那件事，我是说你那样做的时候我喜欢你，很喜欢。我很为你骄傲。”

“好吧，我个人认为，那次长蛇出洞是我的高光时刻。”

现在开始拐弯抹角地想引出表扬了？哈利认为德拉科一定是需要听到表扬：“那时候我一样为你骄傲，十分骄傲。我想要拥抱你，但是你满身都是蛇咬的……”

“那也没能阻止西弗勒斯抱我，”德拉科听上去好点了，“猜猜他对于埃克塞特的事说了什么？”

“呣……说他会跟我们一起去？”

“你挺了解他的，”哈利听到了衣服细细簌簌的声音，“这有点傻，真的。看在梅林的份上，没有人会在埃克塞特搜寻我们的。如果真的有什么不愉快的事情发生，现在我们都能幻影移形了，我们只要回来就行，没人能跟着我们。猜猜他对此说什么了？”

这个问题比较难猜：“呃，说我们还没拿到执照？”

“接近了，事实上他说……”德拉科的声音降了八度，“我相信你只被合法允许在持有执照的人的陪同下幻影移形。”

哈利好像能看见西弗勒斯说这话：“我打赌他抱着胳膊，像那样站着，你懂的。他怎么就能看上去比他实际身高要高得多呢？”

“没错，但是我谴责他对玛莎不忠的时候他就不那样了。”

“什么？”

“他说他会和我们一起去埃克塞特，但是他一旦安全地把我们送到哑炮之家，就要去‘做其他事情’，他这么说的。当然我说他肯定是有个女性朋友了，那玛莎会怎么想呢。他就跟以往一样，你懂的——”

“拿罚抄要挟。”

“没错，然后，他说他其实是要去给你找个能学游泳的泳池。”

哈利笑了：“我等不及啦，那肯定很棒。我们什么时候去？”

“好像是明天，但是他说回来之后，你得继续完整你的咒语词典，我要读他今天早上用猫头鹰邮购的一些书。”

“书？”

“我想是亚里士多德。他是个巫师，你知道的。”

不，哈利不知道。他甚至不确定自己相信这话，但是很明显德拉科需要相信他是个巫师。愿上帝阻止他读到麻瓜写的书。“为什么是亚里士多德？”

“不知道。”德拉科打着哈欠，“我想我上床前要冲个澡。”

“不要唱歌。”哈利说着翻了个身，“我累得要命。”

“我保证我美妙的声音会将你引入梦乡的。”

但是并没有，因为正如哈利要求的，德拉科没有唱歌。


	4. 酒吧和泳池

魔法世界未成年失养与孤儿哑炮安置之家坐落在一幢五层楼高的建筑里，由红砖搭建。它的顶部装饰着一条宽饰带，上面雕刻的脸孔和符号明显来自魔法世界。  
德拉科被日复一日忽视了这些线索的麻瓜彻彻底底的无知所震惊了。没错，这地方并不是太热闹，这栋砖房坐落于一排又一排的房子之中，这些是他见过最破败的建筑了。那是一些巨大的，破败的建筑，事实上他对它们还没被拆掉感到很惊奇。可能没有魔法的话要拆掉他们太费事了，所以麻瓜们根本就懒得这样做了。从这个方面来说，麻瓜真是可悲的生物，事实上……  
德拉科转向哈利：“是不是有很多……贫困的人生活在这种糟糕的情况中？”他挥手指向周围的房子。  
哈利奇怪地看了看他：“这是仓库。（warehouse）”  
狼-库（were-house）？德拉科给和哈利一个一闪而过的笑脸，“这胡话有意思了，哈利。孤儿院是一回事，但是我相信公众是无法忍受用一整个街区给满月时候会变形的人来当住处的——”  
他在哈利用鼻子哼一声的时候住嘴了。“不是狼，德拉科，是仓，意思是，储藏货物。”（注1：原文为货物。）  
哦，仓。这真是麻瓜式到了极致，不是吗？一家店需要那么多的地方仅仅是为了储藏东西？好吧，如果你没办法缩小或者变出东西，又或者用咒语造出魔法空间，他猜储存的确是个问题。但是他疑惑这里为什么看上去一点商业也没有。麻瓜们难道不应该跑来跑去地拿货品来填满他们的货架，像蜜蜂一样发了疯似地在他们储藏东西的地方忙忙碌碌吗？？  
然而这一整片区域是彻彻底底的荒凉，实际上人行道上有实实在在的垃圾散落在上面！德拉科打了个寒战，想起了西弗勒斯没收他魔杖的时候生活有多么糟糕。多么混乱啊！德拉科不禁为任何一个被发配到这种地方来受苦的巫师孩子感到难过，特别是当他们体验过魔法世界的多姿多彩之后。  
他感到胸膛里拧成了一团，那是他的良知。可怜的小哑炮们，他们值得比这种沉闷的，麻瓜式的生活好得多的东西。他们理应以家养精灵照顾他们一切的需求和渴望的方式来得到他们想要的所有的魔法。  
但是这里？  
然而是他们自己的家族抛弃了他们，哑炮之家看上去也很牢固整洁。德拉科的眉毛拧在了一起，或许瓦尔普吉斯的钱有了个好去处。它们本应是德拉科的，但是他最后还是得到了一笔财产，而且数额更大。他的兄弟也因为给他钱感到快乐，实实在在的快乐。德拉科想，哈利在财务方面有点奇怪。  
另外，目前的状况有可能可以为他所用。如果他能说服魔法部，或者更准确来说，MLE，说他对被遗弃的可怜的哑炮的照护和福利感兴趣的话……这能让他成为一块稍微会令人感点兴趣的傲罗料子，不是吗？  
德拉科咧开嘴，想象着他面试的时候可以谈论自己做的好事。这该多让唐克斯丢脸啊！他用他的金库打赌，唐克斯永远都不会去一个哑炮之家看看那边的孩子是不是受到了良好的照顾！  
他们登上大门口的台阶，走进一个狭小但是装潢精致的门厅。色彩浓郁的桃花心木饰边包围着窗户和头顶悬挂的彩色玻璃灯映入德拉科的眼帘。他当然没有愚昧到觉得物质的安慰能够代替真正的父母。毕竟和西弗勒斯生活在一起时不时的意味着显著地缺乏舒适感，但是有一样东西弥补了这点：一个可以信任的父亲，真正的信任。西弗勒斯不会像卢修斯一样用德拉科的安全和未来做交易。西弗勒斯不会要求他效忠一个明摆着只会走向死亡或者奴役的目标。  
但是，就算奢侈的环境不能弥补父母的缺席，也不会让情况变得更差，是吧？  
西弗勒斯轻轻拍了一下放在一张别无他物的桌子上的铜铃，取代叮当声的是一声低沉洪亮的钟鸣，回荡在整个房间里。  
哈利吓了一跳，但是西弗勒斯看上去十分从容，当然德拉科也一样。“我预料到了这铃铛能侦测魔法能量，这样在这里工作的人就能够分辨叫门的人是麻瓜还是巫师了。”他解释道，语气有些像教授给还有很多知识要学习的人上课那样。  
“别当个装腔作势的讨厌鬼，”哈利说，“我自己能弄明白。”  
德拉科越过自己的鼻尖看着哈利，或者他试着越过鼻尖看。他比他的兄弟高，但还没高到那份上。至于装腔作势……真是无稽之谈。表现出家世良好又不是他能控制的事。“他们真的应该在这里安排个人，”他若有所思地说，“有一个接待处，却没有人在门口迎接访客？”  
“或许他们根据铃声来决定要不要回复。”  
这可真是有理得不行。“你觉得是巫师还是麻瓜会被无视？”  
“德拉科。”西弗勒斯警告道。  
“怎么？在这里工作的人肯定早就知道这些词汇了，但是你不知道有没有人在这里工作，对不对，就凭他们叫我们等了那么长到可怕的时间——”  
“我们的前台目前出去买必需品了。” 一个女人从边门里走出来说道。她的声音还没有那么冰冷，但是绝对是冷淡的：“请问要我做什么吗？”  
德拉科有没完没了的问题要问她。你这里有多少哑炮？他们多大了？他们是几岁被遗弃的？他们知道魔法吗？还是他们被遗弃的时候很小所以记不得了？当然这不太可能，除非瓦尔普吉斯·布莱克的哑炮侦测咒还存在，不然的话，父母只能等着。  
但他什么都没问，因为西弗勒斯轻轻做了个手势：让我来说话。  
“我的儿子们有兴趣参观一下您的机构。”  
那女人的表情有一瞬间变得慌张起来，但是她的声音依旧冷静，带着德拉科辨识不出的某种口音：“孩子们对什么感兴趣呢？他们是——”  
“我们不是哑炮！”德拉科被话语里的暗示吓坏了，大喊道。看在梅林的份上，他看上去像哑炮吗？他没有哈利那么强大，但是他的魔法天赋对所有人来说都是明摆着的吧？除了那些蠢到连这么明显的事都注意不到的麻瓜？哦，这女人可能就是个麻瓜，一个知道内情的麻瓜。魔法部允许这件事存在，因为总要有人照顾这些被自己的家庭丢出来的小孩。  
德拉科的印象中不觉得她是个巫师。事实上，她不可能是。哈利的疤在刘海底下清晰可见，但是她都没盯着他看。所以……“我们只是像看看，解决一个争端。你看，哈利他觉得……”  
西弗勒斯的手钳在他的肩膀上，明显是要他停止说话。“我的孩子们各自有相当丰厚的信托资金。小姐——”  
“瓦伦提亚女士。艾玛利亚·瓦伦提亚。”  
“很荣幸认识您，”斯内普点头示意，“我是西弗勒斯·斯内普，这两位是我的儿子，哈利和德拉科。我们最近在报纸上读到了您在这里的工作，以及您依靠捐款维持运作。他们开始思考这个机构是不是一个在他们成年之后值得捐助的地方。”  
搞得像德拉科会想要把他的钱给一个哑炮之家似的！他还不如趁早把他的加伦金币扔进龙窝。  
当然了他知道最好不要抗议，他可不要西弗勒斯的手像要他保持安静一样在他的肩膀上钳得更紧一点了。卢修斯以前常常用潜在的金钱利益做钥匙，去各种地方。这只是史莱哲林的手段。  
另外，这一次，这是真的！艾玛利亚·瓦伦提亚不知道，但是德拉科已经捐助了哑炮之家。这么说吧，他已经“在古灵阁起草文件”了。或者说，几乎。毕竟瓦尔普吉斯·布莱克的钱本来应该是德拉科的。  
所以他估计，能做至少是看着这些钱花得值。  
就像预料之中的，那女人的态度彻底变了，她明显变得很愉快。“哦，你们能考虑我们是我们的荣幸，”她动情地说道，“这会是一个很值得的事业。大多数巫师和巫女都不想考虑我们的存在。这两位年轻人能够记得那些不幸生来不同的人，这让我十分印象深刻。所以我想你们有些问题要问？”  
“好几个。”德拉科干巴巴地说。  
哈利当然就没那么拘谨了：“我们想到处看看，见见孩子们，还有——”  
瓦伦提亚女士笑了：“当然了，但是首先，波特先生。你们能先签一下签到表吗？然后我会带你们去我的办公室，在开始之前进行一个简短的行前概览。”  
哦，波特先生。西弗勒斯没有提起哈利的姓，所以那女人明显是认出他了，但是没有表现出来。但是德拉科还是觉得她显得很麻瓜，他通常都能分辨出来的。他不知道是什么显示出了这一点，但是肯定有某种气场。毕竟，瓦伦提亚女士是一位有吸引力的女人，稍稍带些异域风情，明显有四分之一的非洲血统，桃花心木色的卷曲长发丝毫没有格兰杰的那种毛糙，然而她并没有给德拉科对一个漂亮女人应有的那种感兴趣的震颤。呣……既然她在哑炮之家工作，有可能她就是个哑炮，就像玛莎。玛莎知道关于哈利的一切。  
艾玛利亚从桌子最上面一个抽屉取过一本线圈装的本子，和一支德拉科认出是麻瓜钢笔的东西一起递给西弗勒斯。哈利有的时候用那些，他还尝试说服德拉科说他们比羽毛笔好用，甚至比永不干涸的羽毛笔还好用，但那显然只能让他发笑。  
他记得，那笑让哈利可生气了。  
西弗勒斯用花体签下名，然后把本子递给德拉科。德拉科在用优雅的连笔字体写下“德拉科·斯内普”的时候咧嘴笑了。从学期结束起他就没什么机会看到自己的名字被写出来了。他喜欢看着自己的名字——德拉科·斯内普。西弗勒斯·斯内普的儿子。看着白纸黑字的名字让他觉得他终于真的安全了。  
“立刻马上。”哈利安静地说。  
哦对，哈利在等着，而且每个人都在盯着他。这让德拉科怀疑了一下自己站在那里发呆盯着自己的名字看有多久了。他肯定看上去像个彻头彻尾的傻子。德拉科红着脸把签名簿递给他的兄弟。  
“好了，跟着我。”艾玛利亚说着打开了那扇她出来的边门。德拉科看到了里面长长的走道。“我的办公室在这里——”  
“实际上，如果您允许的话，我在其他地方还有些事。”西弗勒斯用他低沉的声音说，“当然了，如果您这里的规章要求我下来……”他让问题就这样悬在半空中。  
“我们不希望他在捐助这事情上影响我们的判断，”德拉科补充道，觉得自己这样聪明得很，“我和哈利想要自己决定。”  
艾玛利亚听上去有点惊奇，但是德拉科想她不会用那些金币来冒险和他们争论的。“好的教授，你当然可以把你的孩子们留在这里。”  
教授。  
“你知道得挺多的。”哈利说。很显然他也注意到了。  
艾玛利亚只是笑了笑。  
西弗勒斯瞄了一眼他们：“那，我中午回来找你们。”  
“我们在那个转角处的酒吧见面吧，”哈利指着说。他越是说话，他的缺乏教养就越发明显了。“行吗？这样要是我和德拉科提早结束，就不会困在……”  
“如果我们想要自己讨论一下我们的发现，”德拉科纠正道，说着给了艾玛利亚一个炫目的微笑，“考虑金额和支付日期一类的东西。”  
西弗勒斯给了他一个不耐烦的眼神，德拉科马上就明白了。别再打金钱牌了。  
“好，我们在酒吧见你，”德拉科说，“中午左右。”  
“我会把他们安全送到那里的，教授。”艾玛利亚说。她听上去像是被逗乐了，好像她知道了一些在这里发生的潜在信息。“好了吗？”她指指走道。  
德拉科看见哈利在西弗勒斯离开的时候朝他们的父亲小小地挥了挥手。

* * *

第二更

哈利环顾着飞马酒吧的时候微笑着。“哦，这不错，你不觉得吗？德斯礼家不怎么在酒吧吃饭。或者他们去了，但是没带我。”

不错？德拉科几乎嗤之以鼻。但是他转过身的时候看到了他兄弟的脸，明亮的微笑，睁大了的眼睛，仿佛他走进的是蜜蜂公爵糖果店而不是一家拥挤破旧的麻瓜酒吧。他们坐在那里等西弗勒斯的时候，他一直戴着那样的表情。

哈利不常看上去那么高兴的，德拉科想着，心里叹了一口气。事实上，大多时候，他的形象都有些拘谨，仿佛他肩负全世界的重担一样。最糟糕的是他有理由这么觉得。

这意味着德拉科没有心思对硬木地板上的污渍或者半耷拉窗上，脏兮兮的窗帘说什么。和哈利因为他最近对德拉科母亲的评价而争吵，甚至是因为哈利对已经死去的父亲想的比还活着那个要多而争吵是另一回事。尽管德拉科不得不承认西弗勒斯对镜子的事情接受得十分心平气和。哈，他可能从一开始就知道什么都不能修好它。

但是毁掉哈利显而易见在酒吧吃午饭呢的乐趣……这不是回事。

“可以了。”德拉科说着把菜单从镀铬的调味料架上抽出来，忍住不做出进一步的评价。呃，这油腻腻的厚羊皮纸——不，这不是羊皮纸吧？不管怎么说，这菜单有点脏，就像上一个读它的人用手吃了薯条一样。德拉科忽然想起了一段鲜明的记忆，他的母亲说如果不知道东西是哪里来的就不要碰。但他知道这东西是哪里来的，不是吗？麻瓜们拿过它。

德拉科努力克制住寒战。至少管酒吧的时不时要让人好好擦擦这些东西吧？但是，麻瓜们要怎么清洁东西呢？他们对于卫生的概念是把所有东西都弄湿，然后就这么把搓来搓去直到灰尘都搅在一起。没错，他们没什么其他选择，因为他们连最简单的清洁咒都不能做。但这还是很恶心。他没有魔杖的时候完全不打扫卫生有什么奇怪的吗？没有，一点都没有。

德拉科真心实意地希望自己不知道麻瓜清理卫生的方式，但是考虑到他兄弟的习惯，这太难不注意到了。他尝试过让哈利更本能地使用魔法，但是他的兄弟洒出牛奶或者打翻食物的时候只是一直想着抹布——抹布！说真的！

感谢梅林，他还没那么常这么做。

德拉科吞咽着，费劲力气让自己留在椅子上。麻瓜也坐在过这里，然后某个人可能拿着一块湿抹布，把汗和天知道其他什么东西抹在每个东西的表面上。

“你没事吧？”哈利问。

“当然了。”德拉科说着抬起下巴。

“别这副样子。”

德拉科哼地一声：“好吧，如果我说这边的客人不是我一贯接触到的那种可能会冒犯你的话——”

哈利的眉毛有些拧起来了：“哦，你在因为这个闹脾气？你知道的，我觉得都是你想多了。刚才在安置之家的时候你做得很不错，我们看到的东西是不多，但是——”

“不多”可真是轻描淡写了，德拉科想。“我当然不错，”他试着让哈利搞明白问题，他们知道了迎接他们的女人是个哑炮，“那个叫艾玛利亚·瓦伦提亚的是我们的一份子。当然，她缺少最要紧的那部分，可是她还是我们的一员。”

哈利翻了个白眼：“哦算了吧，还是你觉得西弗勒斯说只要追溯得够远，我们都有共同的祖先这个是错的？我觉得你应该尊重他的学者精神和做出的研究，嗯？”

“家谱研究又不是魔药学。”德拉科抽着鼻子说。

“但是，你觉得他错了吗？还是你承认就连你的血统也没有你原来想的那么纯正？”

“我承认这个想法还是让我不舒服。够了没？”

哈利继续说话，像个发现了金子的嗅嗅。“你的这个问题，都是你想出来的。想想达德利来我们这里的时候好不好？你那时候很好，他一点都没困扰你。”

那是你觉得，德拉科想。他还记得那个麻瓜男孩和他们住在一起的时候，他一个小时要压制住好几次彻骨的恐惧。那些回忆至今还让他发抖，事实上，坐在这酒吧里让所有的记忆都涌现在他脑海里，因为他那个时候也有一样的想法。不仅是想法，他尽量不用哈利的表哥碰过的椅子或者座位。他偷偷摸摸地施清洁咒，甚至去查比他平时用的强的咒语。

但哈利不知道这些，觉得他和他的麻瓜表哥相处得来是好事。尽管哈利理应注意一下，那个肥胖的生物对德拉科来说仍然是个谜团。他也太能原谅人了，哈利就是这样。

德拉科无视了良心小小的抗议，提醒他说他多少次接受过哈利的谅解。取而代之的，他只是点点头。

他早该料到哈利的社交礼仪不比甲壳类动物好了。很明显他没注意到德拉科不想再谈这个话题，那个男孩继续追问：“所以现在为什么要让它困扰你呢，德拉科？”

因为你是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，德拉科几乎说。他要怎么回答？说呆在麻瓜身边就算在那个时候也让他不安，但是他把这不安隐藏得很好，因为他太渴望哈利的信任了？

德拉科不用表现得这么肉眼可见的可悲，特别是在前一晚的尴尬的闹剧之后。他不是有意要大声承认他多想要哈利真正喜欢他，而不只是能忍受他。

“可能我只是后悔我们的孤儿院之行不如预期。”他冷冷地说。

这次，另一个男孩识相了。哈利自己抓过一份菜单，在看的时候哼起了歌。他在酒吧里看上去非常自在，甚至有些洋洋得意，仿佛能够放松下来，并且做出被麻瓜四面包围是很正常的事的样子是某种好事。或者说，更像是哈利在责怪他没有和自己一样轻松自在。好吧，如果是这样的话，他也得责怪西弗勒斯。

或许不是，因为不管西弗勒斯多么浑身不自在，他也从没有表现出来过。这提醒了德拉科更好地约束自己的表情，重拾他良好的举止。如果西弗勒斯可以忍受这伪装成餐厅的垃圾堆，那德拉科也行。

他瞥向吧台，他们的父亲正站在那里向酒保点餐。没错，西弗勒斯看上去十分平静。可是他几乎永远都显得很严肃，不少时候，他甚至看上去忧心忡忡的。

然而哈利依旧对能在这里显得很高兴。“牛腰子派听上去不错。”他说道，甚至对于那预期中可怕的玩意儿搓起了手。

好吧，他兄弟的口味实在是庸俗。一半时间他们点“随便什么合适的东西”时，哈利拿到的都是称不上一顿好好的饭的东西。德拉科唯一庆幸的是至少这酒吧的供餐还覆盖了法式咸派，尽管说真的，大概会是放了一整天而且酥皮都软了的那种。

他遭的什么罪哦！

但这还是比自己准备午饭好点，他想。现在这是他们在小屋的日常了。不像之前其他在德文的假期，那时他们的食物都是从魔法箱里取出准备好的，现在西弗勒斯真的要他们烧饭。烧。饭！这真是荒唐。那个叫多比的家养精灵绝对会满足他们的需要，哈利只要开口就行。但是，不行，西弗勒斯坚持他们能自己轮流做。实际上他们需要做。

搞得像他和哈利会需要离开有良好服务的环境一样，他们能负担得起最好的，他们两个都是，哪怕西弗勒斯不能。

尽管西弗勒斯说“需要”的时候，可能指的是他不想把小屋的位置透露给其他任何人了，家养精灵也不行。韦斯里和格兰杰知道它的位置已经够糟了。

德拉科试过说哈利应该准备所有的餐点，因为另一个男孩有很多烹饪的经验。他得到的只有来自父亲和兄弟两个人共同的怒视。好吧，除此之外还有一句冷冷的“德拉科，如果你那么需要经验，可能这礼拜余下的时间里都应该由你打点餐食”。

接下来哈利一边叽叽喳喳说着从实践中学习是多他妈棒的主意，一边笑得像个白痴。然后，西弗勒斯和哈利一起嘲笑了他。好吧，哈利笑了，西弗勒斯带着一个可能是微笑的半扭曲的表情，但是他们两个绝对在拿他的痛苦寻开心。

这对他不动脑子地说出要哈利烧所有的饭来说已经足够作为惩罚了。但是，不够，西弗勒斯一如既往地冥顽不化，他真的言出必行，让德拉科烧了接下来三天里的每一顿饭！所以可能烧过头，软趴趴的法式咸派不是那么坏。

西弗勒斯开始从吧台边走回来了。

德拉科瞪着眼睛，仍然为他父亲和兄弟对他为他们做的菜的反应感到有点难过。拿他开了更多的玩笑，就不用提那次他把土豆浓汤做成土豆泥的时候明晃晃的嘲讽了。据哈利所说，是“吃上去一塌糊涂的土豆泥”。

当然，德拉科不想要在做饭这种十分麻瓜的事上有多出色。但是这不改变他很生气！所以自然而然，他看到西弗勒斯在面前放下的东西时非常不高兴。“这是矿泉水？”他问道，几乎咬紧牙齿，“我跟你说了，我要葡萄酒！”

“德拉科，别人带你吃中饭的时候这样抱怨很不礼貌。”哈利说。弄得像他知道什么是好教养的样子。真是个白痴。德拉科是爱他，但是……真是个白痴啊！

“够了，德拉科。”西弗勒斯用一种低沉但是近乎尖刻的语气说道，“你还没有执照，不应该在酒精的影响下……”

幻影移形。西弗勒斯没有说出这个词，但是德拉科明白。“那不是酒精，那只是葡萄酒！”

“哦，不要再抱怨每件鸡毛蒜皮的事情了。”哈利说。

德拉科觉得很不公平，因为他什么都没抱怨。他到这里之后对食物说了半个字了吗？或者是那不干净到叫人恶心的环境，毫无疑问来自于在他周围吵吵嚷嚷的麻瓜？他张开嘴正要那么说，但是他看到了西弗勒斯的脸。一百万遍罚抄估计离他不远了，所以他只是反感地抽了一下鼻子。“我想反正他们也没有任何像样的陈年窖藏。”

他没有忽略他父亲和兄弟交换的忍无可忍的眼神。对，“那种”眼神，那种表明他们有的时候快要受不了他了的眼神。这让他希望自己刚才说出了他想的那些话。取而代之的，他考虑了哈利的感受，然后他得到什么好处了？

德拉科大口喝着他的矿泉水，希望这能缓解他喉咙里紧迫的感觉。

但是没用，不过当西弗勒斯坐下的瞬间，他的心情就变好了。那人坐下的时候做了个手势，好像在试着把长袍掸到一边，德拉科看到的时候差点窃笑起来。当然他们没人穿着长袍。每个礼拜去萨里的行程已经让德拉科已经很习惯在公共场合不穿它们了，但是很明显西弗勒斯还没有。

“所以，你们参观安置之家的行程怎么样？”西弗勒斯扫视着他们两个，问道。

哈利耸耸肩，很明显想的和德拉科一样，没什么可说的：“艾姆跟我们解释了一会儿他们的项目和目标，就像她保证的那样。”

“瓦伦提亚女士。”他们的父亲纠正道。

哈利又耸了耸肩：“她说我们可以叫她艾姆，而且你不在意我们直呼玛莎的名字。不管怎么说，她回答了我们所有的问题，然后把我们介绍给了主任，但是他决定不让我们进去。说什么他们有关于限制访客的政策。最好是真的！艾姆正要带我们到处看呢！”

德拉科的鼻子响了一声：“考虑到那个主任是谁，这真令人惊讶不是吗？”

在西弗勒斯还没问的之前，哈利就转向他：“你永远都猜不出的。好，来吧，猜猜看！”

“我想你刚才说我永远都猜不出的。”

哈利笑了，德拉科没觉得这场景有那么有趣。

“达斯维瑟！”哈利宣布道。

“霍瑞斯·达斯维瑟？”西弗勒斯把头偏向一边，“有意思。他给出不准你们进入的理由了吗？”

“他拒绝我们进入的时候看着我，”德拉科有点愤恨地说，“很明显，我自己就足够成为原因了。”

“不仅是这样，”哈利转向西弗勒斯说，“你看，那边的孩子都知道他们的家世，艾姆说得很清楚。但是知道是一回事，亲眼看到他们所缺少的东西是另一回事。所以，巫师访客被要求在进入孩子们的区域之前，把魔杖留在主任——”

“哈利。”西弗勒斯责备道。德拉科个人觉得就算哈利在用很轻的声音说话，说漏嘴也理应得到更强的斥责。当他们在埃克塞特混迹于麻瓜中的时候提起魔杖！

“抱歉，”哈利红了脸，“但不管怎么说，他们要收走那个东西。而以我们的情况……好吧，我想达斯维瑟觉得在之前的事件发生之后再收走我们的那个不太妥当。我当然也不会把我的交出去，我打赌德拉科也不会。”

“家庭服务部应该讲点理吧？他很明显很容易受……不良影响干扰！”

“每个人都很容易受那种影响的干扰，德拉科。”

“哈，每个人，除了哈利。”德拉科说。当然他很庆幸这点。如果黑领主能对哈利施魂魄出窍的话，那就很糟很糟了。但是，哈利能做那么多德拉科做不到的事情还是让他觉得不止一点点烦心。如果有任何人能够摆脱魂魄出窍的影响，那个人应该是德拉科！有卢修斯当父亲，他可没少经历魂魄出窍。

“我又不是自己要跟其他人不一样的！”哈利爆发道，“而且，有可能，达斯维瑟被派去管理安置之家是因为在那边，就没有人有任何理由想要控制他了，明白吗？”哈利阴着脸，用低沉的嘶嘶声说：“尽管我仍然觉得他们应该把孩子们安置到真正的家庭里面去。”

哈利一点政治头脑都没有，一点都没有。“他们不能，这会泄露太多关于换孩子的事情了，如果有消息传出来的话。”

“没有人会发现——”

“消息总会传出来的——”

哈利朝后挪挪，给服务员腾出地方放他的食物。他兴致勃勃地吃了起来，德拉科则看着自己的午餐，非常怀疑这一整桩冒险行动是否值得。

“我猜，达斯维瑟在尽力做到最好了，”过了一会儿哈利说道，“就艾姆告诉我们的来看，孩子们接受了非常好的公学教育，如果他们不想上大学的话，可以接受职业培训。”

“这太令人难过了，”德拉科发出了啧啧的声音，“他们不应该被从我们的世界里排除出去。”

“这对他们来说是最好的，”哈利固执地说，“而且他们也不是被排除在外了，艾姆说暑假他们也会学习一些关于魔法世界的知识。比像你说的那样‘溺爱’要好，那太糟糕了。”

“那一点都不糟糕，你这个无知之人——”

“保留意见。”西弗勒斯说，“可以吗？你们两个有不同的观点。考虑到你们截然不同的背景，这在意料之内。我不觉得争吵能解决这个问题。”

“那你怎么想，西弗勒斯？”德拉科不是在无理取闹，他真的想知道。

“我不想假装自己知道这个世界怎么运行最好，”西弗勒斯摇着头，“这是复杂艰难的情况，最主要的原因是他们本就是被遗弃的。很明显他们自己的家庭不是最适合他们的地方，德拉科。”

这不用说，德拉科没想过那些孩子该回到把他们像垃圾一样抛弃的父母身边去。这完全不是他的意思。

西弗勒斯的眼里有一丝闪光，那种闪光在那男人一开口的时候德拉科就明白了。“你没在吃饭，你的食物有什么不对吗？”

它有哪里是对的吗？说真的那才是个像样的问题。但是西弗勒斯正盯着他，现在哈利也盯着他了，这两个人凑成一伙对付他，又一次。那么，如果西弗勒斯可以在麻瓜的设施中显得轻松自在，他也行！

他拿起叉子，从那块法式咸派上挖了一小小一片。当他把那一片派举到嘴边的时候他的鼻子皱了起来，他突然感觉反胃。那厨子指不定摸过他的食物。

“这不会比你上次吃过的某物更坏了。”哈利说。

这蠢货甚至都开始不加掩饰了，德拉科想，尽管一部分的他知道哈利在试着通过提起那可怕的天使蛋糕来帮忙。他的兄弟真的丝毫不知道有的时候什么都不说最好。没点政治头脑。

呣。这咸派还说得过去，只要他不想太多是谁做了它。所以他不会想。德拉科强迫自己停止想他的食物。“你应该看看达斯维瑟看到我和哈利走进去的时候的那张脸！当然他不记得你宿舍里发生的事件了，但是他很明显记得接下来的调查。显然，魔法部告诉了他他都干了什么。他道歉的时候都结巴了！”

“那没什么好笑的，我替他感到难过。”

“你是会难过，”德拉科酸溜溜地说。哈利心太软了。

他的兄弟耸耸肩又吃了起来，西弗勒斯也是，他点了一盘看上去很普通的沙拉。德拉科又瞄了一眼他的派，振作起精神，吃掉了剩下的。

当他实际上还想要一份餐后甜点的时候，他对自己感到有些气恼。

* * *

午餐之后他们在埃克塞特闲逛了一会儿。哈利觉得德拉科没法自在地使用麻瓜钱币的样子很好笑，那些钱是离开小屋前西弗勒斯给他们的。他解释说，那是他们的零花钱，尽管在拥有了小天狼星·布莱克丰厚的财富之后，德拉科根本不需要零花钱了。

德拉科想要抗议，但是他想到了那些拜访玛莎的行程——在暑假期间被排到了礼拜一或者礼拜二——一些麻瓜钱可能会很有用。

德拉科当然也不想要自己去换麻瓜钱。

当他们看到一家冰激凌店的时候，哈利打定主意要德拉科必须吃一点。这一次，德拉科做到了在吃麻瓜制品的时候不怎么犹豫，但是他本来根本就不打算吃。麻瓜冰激凌乏善可陈，在他们魔药课上超棒的发明的对比下，这些口味吃上去平淡至极。（译者注：第一部中，邓布利多在代斯内普上魔药课时让学生做冰激凌。）

但德拉科毫不抱怨地吃掉了他的冰激凌。哈利没有注意到他完美的举止这事让他有些恼火。

“到了。”西弗勒斯说着指了指。

诺斯布鲁克泳池，标志上写道。

“实际上，他们有游泳课和免费开放时间。我给你们两个都报了名。”

德拉科下巴差点掉下来：“我不需要游泳课！我以前有最好的私人教练，还有一个我独享的泳池。里面还有瀑布。”他补充道。让他们知道他习惯用最好的不知为何显得很重要。或者……他只是不习惯……这种地方。”

“你没有游泳课，”西弗勒斯不耐烦地说，“你有的只是一张他们叫游泳证的东西。哈利有证，外加游泳课。”他递给他们两张小小的卡片。

“我希望你未来最好不要被淹死，”西弗勒斯拉长调子说，“或者，叫你的朋友到我的储藏室里来偷东西。”

哈利微微笑了：“你知道我没有。好吧，那个时候不知道。”

那个时候？

不管西弗勒斯要说什么关于“那个时候”的东西，都被哈利突然变坏的心情打断了。“哦，天啊我刚刚想到一些糟糕的事。你告诉他们我什么都不会了吗？我是说，一点点都不会？”他咬起了嘴唇，“我希望我不会和小孩在一起上课或者怎么样，那就有点尴尬。”

“我确信你会没事的，”西弗勒斯说，“是的，我跟他们谈过了你的情况，如果他们把你和三岁小孩放在一起，我会整顿局面的。你下个礼拜一开始上课。”

“你不用跟着一起来，”德拉科说，“显而易见，我和哈里能自己照顾自己。我会跟他去上课，如果他们忘了他已经十六岁了，_我_会搞定的。”

哈利给了他一个怀疑的眼神：“你只想在我学不会的时候拿我寻开心。”

“没错，”德拉科咧开嘴笑起来，“但是我跟你保证，如果你真的碰上了麻烦，我会采取行动的。”

“我不需要人救——”正当哈利开口时，西弗勒斯解释道：“德拉科，他们不是没有值班的救生员。”

_用救生员而不是漂浮咒，多么麻瓜！_德拉科想。

“我们可以进去看吗？”哈利问。

德拉科实在是忍不住要做出点什么评论。“不，不能。你那仿佛火焰般燃烧着想要上游泳课的心思将要让我不停地来埃克塞特，这已经够糟了——”他看了眼张贴出来的课表，“一礼拜三次！我可不想现在就进去。”

“可以，我们进去吧，”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛说道，“我早些时候参观了一下更衣室之类的，我可以带你们看看。”

“更衣室？！！”德拉科简直不相信自己的耳朵。他希望西弗勒斯不是说真的。希望他花那么多时间在麻瓜身边，或者泡在他们污染的水里是一回事，现在又叫他在麻瓜面前扒光衣服？

“里面有独立隔间。”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说，“你们两个都跟上。”

哈利当然是在露齿微笑。

但是德拉科的震惊才刚开始。当他们到主游泳池的时候，他的眼睛都快弹了出来。

“哦，看在上帝的份上。”哈利不耐烦地说，“你看上去都快晕倒了，现在又有什么问题了？”

德拉科不确定他会说这是个问题。他以为他知道等着他的是什么。到处都是麻瓜，对吧？的确，到处都是。但是他从来没想过这个。不管哈利多爱提麻瓜，他很努力地试着不要去想麻瓜。但是，这个……他很难把这个场景从他脑袋里撵出去了。

“呃……没问题，”他终于发出了沙哑的声音。他清清嗓子，让声音恢复正常。他的目光再次扫视泳池，周围的地面，散布在上面的沙滩椅。“只是……呃……这里有好多姑娘啊，”他微弱地说。他的大脑告诉他闭嘴，但是这个指令肯定是半路失效了。“梅林啊，她们都没穿什么，不是吗。”

哈利也朝四周看了看：“好吧，不是我说什么，但是我觉得这就是普通的泳衣，至少大多数是。”

“这不是我概念里的正常泳衣。我从来没见过——”德拉科觉得自己开始发烫。突然间游泳听上去是个好主意，不是说他随身带了泳裤，西弗勒斯也不会容忍他凭空变出一条来。他在离开小屋前给他们好好上一堂关于自控能力的课，更不用提法律规章了。德拉科扯着自己领子，希望自己至少是像哈利一样穿着T恤。“你能看到她们的_肚脐_，”他不敢相信自己的眼睛，小声说道，“而且她们有些人上身简直什么都没穿！我是说，有的泳衣那么薄，你都能看见那什么的形状……呃，全部的形状！”

一个穿着暴露的紧身两件套泳衣的女孩从边上走过去，给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“在我们被踢出门之前闭嘴。”哈利大笑着说。

“傻孩子，呼吸。”西弗勒斯低声说。

那句话，理所当然让哈利笑得更厉害了，就算他说：“一两个礼拜你就会熟视无睹了。”

德拉科摇晃着，不确定那是不是真的。实际上，他突然觉得没穿游泳装备是件好事。考虑到他看到那么多穿了一半衣服——穿了十分之一件衣服的姑娘时的“反应”，这可能有点羞耻。哈利永远都不会放过他了，因为毕竟那些是麻瓜姑娘。他那些关于麻瓜气场的理论一点都站不住脚了。

德拉科突然对自己感到厌恶。他在干什么？他的身体在干什么？她们是麻瓜！

“如果这能给你带来点安慰的话，我早上到这里的时候，也有些被这里的衣着打扮——或者说没有衣着给震惊了。”斯内普转身示意他们走进一栋建筑的的时候干巴巴地说，“别笑了，哈利。你要理解，这跟我和德拉科之前见过的任何环境都不一样。”

哈利这个彻头彻尾的笨蛋又笑了起来：“这就是个泳池。”

他们一离开那些姑娘的视线，德拉科就发起反击：“你又怎么知道泳池了？嗯？我还以为你那倒霉亲戚抠门到没带你去过泳池呢！”

哈利僵硬了：“哦，他们带我去过，但是我得在达德利上游泳课的时候坐在旁边看他上课！然后当工作人员开始奇怪我为什么从来没有自己的游泳课时，我得听着姨妈告诉他们我对水里的氯过敏！”

“哦……”德拉科感觉糟透了，他甚至不确定自己为什么会说出那么可怕的话来。他知道不应该嘲笑哈利的童年。但是，再一次，是哈利挑起的事端，取笑德拉科不敢相信麻瓜女孩几乎什么都不穿地走来走去。公众场合！这根本不可能是正常的。毕竟，德拉科没法想象像格兰杰那样的人大摇大摆地——哦不，他可以想象了。梅林啊，他现在要是有魔杖的话他就要做点什么了！（译者注：这句话我看不懂，我觉得他是想把自己一忘皆空。）

幸好，其他东西把他从沉思里面敲了出来。氯？德拉科听说过，但是只是作为一些很稀有的魔药的成分。“你不是认真在说水里的东西吧？氯，真的？那东西有腐蚀性，它——”

“它稀释得很淡了。”西弗勒斯说，“我闻到的时候跟他们确认过。”

德拉科不在乎，他还是吓得要命。好吧，他现在有理由不下水了。他从来都不想跟麻瓜一起游泳，现在他不用了。“你不能叫我进到有氯的水里！我宁可跳进釜里！”

西弗勒斯抓住他的胳膊捏了一下，这不是什么父亲式的触碰：“保密，德拉科。”

哈，哈利违反不不能提到有关魔法的任何事物的规定时可没被像这样推推搡搡的。但是，西弗勒斯可能对他有更高的要求，毕竟他才是成长过程中一直要在开口前注意影响的那个。“放开我，我记住了。”

“确保你自己说到做到。”

“我还是不会下水的，我会坐在躺椅上，十分感谢。”

“既然你已经会游泳了，我想这你自己决定。”

“他就是想色迷迷地看路过的姑娘。”

“闭嘴。”德拉科咆哮道，“她们自己穿成奇景一副能怪我吗？啊？能怪我吗？”

“我会给你弄一本泳装杂志，然后你就会知道她们穿的没有一点不正常——”

“玛莎那边的杂志就够我受的——”

西弗勒斯叹了口气：“你们两个现在真是表现得无聊透了，我没想到我要花整个暑假来听你们为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事口角。”

“我有点不高兴有什么奇怪的吗？”德拉科站稳脚跟，“这整暑假到现在为止全部都是围着哈利转的。他对镜子的执念，他那得了可怕毛病的朋友，他的游泳课，他的咒语表，他戴着箍的课。我呢？我是不是根本不存在？”

“你当然存在。”哈利说。

“我怎么不知道。”德拉科吸着鼻子，“什么时候我才能做我想做的事，嗯？”

“你想被罚抄，很明显。”

德拉科抱起胳膊：“哦，太棒了，西弗勒斯。整个暑假都围着他转，而我胆敢提起这点的时候你就威胁要惩罚我。现在我可真觉得自己是这家庭的一份子。”

看到哈利点了点西弗勒斯的手臂时德拉科有些不耐烦。“看，我们都还在适应很多事情，对吧？”

对，你是好儿子，德拉科想，讲道理的那个，所以我看起来更差劲了。

西弗勒斯用沉重的声音说：“那你想干什么，德拉科？”

“这个！”德拉科走向对面一堵墙的告示板，把一张通知扯了下来。那通知在他走进建筑的一瞬间就抓住了他的眼球。“莫扎特之夜，看到了吗？魔笛选段。当然这只是本地剧团的制作，不太可能很出色，但是我们可以试试，不是吗？我们在市区的时候我可以拿点宣传单，看看伦敦在演什么。”

西弗勒斯拿过宣传单研究：“很好，德拉科。”

哈利试着看上去很兴奋，但是失败了。好吧，他没什么修养可言。他可能甚至不知道莫扎特的音乐那么有魅力是因为那人自己是个巫师。他知道了也没什么用。哈利就不懂欣赏音乐。

但是德拉科懂，而且最近他太缺乏音乐了。离开泳池的时候他在微笑，这一次，不仅是因为那些穿得很少的姑娘。


End file.
